


Алмазная пыль

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar, Sunless Skies
Genre: Immortality, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Canon, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:44:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Последняя просьба короля жизни к королеве смерти.





	Алмазная пыль

**Author's Note:**

> Постканон с уймой спойлеров.
> 
> По мотивам:  
— одного из вариантов финала Амбиции «The Truth» (SS)  
— Амбиции «Heart’s Desire» (FL)  
А также:  
— воспоминания «An interlude in red and gold» (SS)  
— квеста Глиняного Проводника (SS)  
— получения предмета «Блестящие пуговицы» при Renown 40 у Революционеров (FL)
> 
> Цитируются сказка братьев Гримм «Пастушок» и гимн «Rock of Ages» (как отсылка к карте «A merry gentleman»).

_В леденящей тишине_  
_Сотни дорогих камней_  
_Не согреют и свободы не подарят мне..._

_Это счастье или нет —_  
_Вечно жить, не зная бед?_  
_Для тебя это проклятье бесконечных лет._

(Эпидемия) 

Затянутые паутиной, исполинские колёса и лезвия ржавели в неподвижности, тишине и синеватом сумраке.

_Слушайте, слушайте новый закон: пришла пора лицемерному тирану, постановившему, что всему должен прийти конец, покориться собственной заповеди._

Выгоревшая лазурная звезда остывала, тлея слабыми всполохами сапфировых искр. Всё больше и больше новорождённых пауков выгрызали путь наружу, сплошным живым потоком изливаясь из её недр. Повелитель смерти был мёртв.

_Слушайте, слушайте новый закон: больше не будут души усопших пожираться алчными богами._

Капитан старательно выводила сигилы Корреспонденции, которые тут же вспыхивали, грозя ослепить единственный оставшийся глаз. Поправив сползающую повязку на месте другого, она продолжала.

_Слушайте, слушайте новый закон: каждый волен уходить из жизни, когда выберет сам. Да будет отныне смерть не приговором, а освобождением._

Как она и ожидала, поначалу никто не спешил принять приглашение. Бесконечная очередь духов постепенно рассеялась, уходя ради новых воплощений или неоконченных дел. Вселенную объяло смятение: к людям возвращались давно забытые воспоминания, неожиданно находились потерянные вещи, со дна морей и из занесённых песками руин восставали целые города, пробуждались стёртые со страниц истории древние мифы. Вдовы встречали похороненных мужей. Родители узнавали в детях собственных предков. Перенаселение подхлестнуло освоение новых небесных территорий, так как конфликты стало бесполезно решать войнами и убийствами: одно — найти способ окончательно уничтожить тело, и совсем другое — разбираться после этого со мстительным призраком, а уж тем более с целой их армией.

Во избежание хаоса пришлось внести некоторые поправки. Но царство мёртвых продолжало пустовать. Впрочем, недолго.

...Когда он пришёл к ней, она не сразу поняла, что на нём нет привычной для бестелесных духов белой маски: это было его собственное лицо, воссозданное из мрамора. Ангельски прекрасное лицо.

Но не за красоту любил его тот, кто когда-то отправлял её с посланием на другой берег моря, в Полифрем. Недолговечна такая любовь, как недолговечна красота.  
И не одной только страстью было желание его сердца. Мимолётна такая страсть, как мимолётны желания.

— Я ждал этого три тысячи лет. Или больше. Я потерял счёт. Необходимо точное число? 

— Нет-нет, это излишки прежней бюрократии. Секунду... — Капитан достала и развернула листок. — «Прожил ли ты долгую и плодотворную жизнь?» Простите, ваше величество — ничего, что на «ты»? Так... «Не осталось ли у тебя сожалений, незавершённых дел или...»

Человек-статуя печально и снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Вижу, я первый. Что ж, это честь. Значит, _его_ здесь ещё нет?

Она почувствовала себя ужасно неловко — маленькая фигурка на огромном троне, пытающаяся играть непривычную роль. И эти глупые списки вопросов. И не менее глупые ответы:

— Но... ведь он был бессмертен ещё до вступления в силу нового порядка...

— Как и я.

Король-с-Сотней-Сердец распахнул край одеяния. В каменной груди зияла пустая дыра.

— «Каждый волен уходить из жизни, когда выберет сам», — дословно напомнил он. — Больше всего я хотел избавиться от этого бремени. Я был бы счастлив умереть гораздо раньше, если бы мог. Пусть молодым, зато свободным. А не вынужденным вечно слышать, как кричит земля, плачет ветер, душат друг друга корни неувядающих деревьев и обретает сознание каждый атом. Абсолютная жизнь — такое же преступление, как и абсолютная смерть. Я не просил его об этом. Не просил обрекать на эти мучения. Не просил меня спасать.

Капитан растерянно мяла листок в руках. К такому она подготовиться не успела.

— Но спустя всё это время я так и не смог сбежать от правды... Он сделал это ради меня. Ради меня — пожертвовал всем.

Они смотрели друг на друга. Король жизни и королева смерти. Один в обветшалом китайском шёлке, другая в шёлке пауков скорби. Оба — с тысячами неродных детей. Оба — совершенно не созданные для своей власти.

— Странно, но только теперь я снова чувствую себя по-настоящему живым, — задумчиво завершил он. — Я благодарен тебе. Ты спрашиваешь, нет ли у меня долгов и сожалений? У меня оставалось лишь одно желание. Сказать ему кое-что напоследок. Но раз уж его здесь нет...

— Я передам, — она решительно встала. — Где бы он ни был.

***

_Мудрецами его родной край беден не был. Они говорили, что умирает человек каждую минуту. Умирают чувства, убеждения, мечты. Одни — исполнившись, другие — забывшись._

_Начав путь, закончишь его уже совсем другим. А тот прежний ты не удостоится даже похорон. Так стоит ли скорбеть и о себе будущем?_

_Он не задумывался, насколько это верно или нет. Он знал лишь, что ничто не подвело его так близко к гибели, как та изнурительная дорога на запад. Великим Шёлковым Путём назовут её много лет спустя — но для него в ней не осталось и доли величия._

_Весь в пыли и грязи, исцарапанный терновником, истощённый жаждой и голодом — таким он, потеряв караван, предстал перед троном правителя города, до которого чудом сумел добраться через пустыню._

_— Ни под солнцем, ни под луной никогда я не видел никого прекраснее, — в изумлении молвил царь-жрец._

_— Вы, должно быть, шутите, господин, — смутился странник._

_Или же он неправильно понял? Ведь он не слишком-то хорошо знал этот язык, хотя долго и усердно готовился к путешествию._

_— Я что, похож на шута? — спросил тот. — Посмотри на меня._

_Он смиренно поднял взгляд. Краснее заката были царские одежды, золотом рассвета были украшения, но казались они так непривычны для чужестранца, что не будь он скромен и вежлив по заветам великих учителей, не спешил бы ответить отрицательно._

_Но он не сказал вовсе ничего, озадаченный: глаза царя-жреца были завязаны, и только высеченные в стенах сотни неподвижных зрачков взирали на него со всех сторон._

_— Двери моего храма всегда открыты для тех, кто ищет помощи и исцеления, — добавил тот уже снисходительнее. — Отдохни душой и телом. Напейся из священного родника. Будь здесь желанным гостем._

_Путник действительно в этом нуждался — ибо был не только измождён, но и тяжело болен. Но сам о том ещё даже не подозревал в полной мере._

***

Один паук размером с кошку ещё мог бы вызвать у кого-нибудь положительные эмоции — если, например, этот человек заядлый арахнолог. Или охотник на чудовищ, соскучившийся по адреналину. Но десяток таких существ — уже вряд ли.

Здесь же их теперь были миллионы. Мельтешащее, омерзительное, вездесущее, живое воплощение совершенного ужаса. И шелестящий шёпот, сплетённый из множества голосов:

_— МАМА._

Фантомная боль отданного глаза впечаталась в её мысли и кошмары, никогда не проходя полностью. Словно что-то внутри отказывалось не то что поверить, но даже допустить. Было в этом что-то символическое — почти мифического масштаба, как и её дерзкое достижение — но Одину и Гору по сравнению с ней ещё повезло. Ни за что, ни за что она не хотела вспоминать, как именно пронесла своё будущее оружие мимо констеблей Нового Лондона и стражей царства мёртвых. Но это того стоило.

_— ЧТО НАМ СДЕЛАТЬ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, МАМА?_

— Можете научить меня путешествовать через зеркала?

Но настоящий вопрос был не в том, _как_. А _куда_.

Где же, чёрт побери, он мог быть?.. Она помнила только, где они встречались в последний раз.

Элевтерия. Край вечной ночи и безграничной свободы. Опасная, прекрасная, пугающая, чарующая. Приют авантюристов, преступников, поэтов, бунтарей, еретиков и безумцев под не-светом тёмной звезды. Безмолвные руины древних библиотек и соборов, парящие в сумрачных небесах. Костры около пещер отшельников. Бесконечные лабиринты роскошного особняка лорда Лэнгли. Искусственная луна над Орлиным Эмпиреем. Кадуцей, где белые мраморные храмы утопали в алых розах, возделываемых дьяволами в масках. Ахлис, где над туманным ядовитым болотом на непрочных досках раскинулся лучший во вселенной рынок специй, благовоний и чая...

И Резиденция Зимы — новый штаб Календарного Совета. Там, на окраине Пана с его странными многорукими статуями и пением флейт в тенистых рощах, всегда было вдохновляюще красиво и спокойно — на удивление спокойно для убежища революционеров.

***

_Внизу между кипарисов искрами вились светлячки. Капитан стояла на балконе, наблюдая за их танцем и кутаясь в кожаную куртку от ночной прохлады._

_Заседание Совета задерживалось. Явилась от силы половина. Приезжали по одному, редко по двое. Многие опаздывали._

_— Локомотив «Эрешкигаль» прибывает на вторую платформу, — объявили в мегафон._

_— Наконец-то! Это Май, несомненно, — сказал Август, который и сам-то был подобран с «Берренджера» всего днём ранее. День, впрочем, здесь был довольно неопределённым понятием. Его волосы тронула седина, словно и впрямь посеребрённые зимой, но он всё с той же неустанной энергией искал, с кем бы побеседовать. — С ним должны быть ещё пара наших. Итак, пусть и не все, но представители каждого сезона есть... Значит, скоро начнём._

_Капитан не слушала, следя за посадкой воздушного локомотива. За исключением кабины пилота, у того не было окон: в таких перевозили бывших жителей Подземья, которым нельзя было попадать под свет звёзд. Всевидящие небесные Судьи оставались безжалостны к тем, кто жил дольше положенного срока, кто прикасался к запретным наукам, а уж тем более кого вообще не должно существовать наяву. Благо, здесь, в Элевтерии, они могли уже не опасаться расплаты за нарушение их тиранических законов._

_— Там, рядом — ваш? — не унимался скучающий Август._

_— Что? А, да, — рассеянно откликнулась она. Пышущий паром и копотью «Железный дракон» ждал её и команду, растапливаемый и ремонтируемый местными умельцами. И она пока предпочла бы отдохнуть в тишине. — Вы разве не станете их встречать?_

_— О, нет, нет. Ни за что. Сторонники Освобождения Ночи начнут осыпать меня поздравлениями, а я их не выношу._

_— Сторонников или поздравлений?_

_— И тех, и других._

_— А в честь чего, если не секрет? — тут же ухватилась она за шанс отогнать его от себя._

_— Пустяки. Я уничтожил одного из богов._

_Она повернулась к нему с предсказуемой смесью недоверия и удивления во взгляде:_

_— Как?.._

_— Ну... Случайно втянул его в спор. И, похоже, убедил его в том, что его не существует. Но это получилось ненамеренно, клянусь. Всего лишь невинное упражнение в риторике! Я так соскучился по достойному оппоненту!_

_Она, конечно, не поверила. Не то что бы она сомневалась в способности бывшего мэра Лондона заболтать до смерти кого угодно... Но если кто-нибудь предсказал бы ей тогда её собственное будущее, она не поверила бы тоже._

_...После окончания заседания её снова окликнули:_

_— Капитан, кое-кто просит вас на пару слов._

_— Если это Август, передайте, что мой локомотив уже отбывает._

_Но им оказался Май. Она понятия не имела, кто из известных ей революционеров мог состоять в Календарном Совете под этим именем, и были ли они знакомы. Многие, как и Декабрь, скрывали лица, и даже мгновенно узнанный ею Август не снимал одну из тех глупых масок с «Берренджера». Май не был исключением._

_Сложив руки за спиной, он стоял у окна — один в опустевшем зале. Он насвистывал любимый гимн покойного принца Альберта, покачивая в такт тростью._

_— Доброй вечной ночи, мисс. Так вы и есть капитан «Железного дракона»?_

_— И вам того же, — сухо ответила она. — Да, именно так. Только, чур, не просите перевозить контрабанду и запрещённую литературу._

_— Я всего лишь хотел посмотреть на вас поближе. Ведь вы были известной союзницей Совета ещё в Подземьи, не так ли?_

_Она ничего не сказала. Прошлому стоило оставаться в прошлом, особенно всему, что могло пошатнуть доверие команды. И под взглядом Мая она чувствовала себя неуютно, словно он знал о ней больше, чем она о самой себе._

_— Что это у вас на шее? — беспечно и бесцеремонно поинтересовался он._

_Капитан нащупала рукой шнурок с нанизанной латунной пуговицей. Сжала ту в кулаке. В отличие от горячей латуни дьяволов, эта была самой обычной и холодной. Но сердце всё равно грела, пробуждая память о прежнем Лондоне._

_— Талисман, — нехотя объяснила она. — От кошмаров и звёздного безумия._

_— И как, помогает? — с нескрываемым скептическим ехидством спросил Май._

_— Не очень. Но это подарок старого друга._

_Она не выбирала слова — ей просто хотелось как можно скорее пресечь глупые вопросы. В некотором роде помогло: Май мгновенно прекратил ухмыляться. _

_Капитан хотела перевести тему, но не успела снова открыть рот, как оказалась в крепких объятиях._

_— Да ладно! — прошептал он ей в ухо. — То, что я древнее всей твоей цивилизации, ещё не значит, что я такой уж и старый._

_— Ты!.. — еле выдохнула она сквозь сдавленные рёбра. Настоящие английские джентльмены никогда не позволили бы себе такого по отношению к даме. Но как бы он ни старался сойти за одного из них, эти рамки для него были слишком тесны. — Ты и в космосе не прекратишь меня преследовать?!_

_Тот выпустил её, растроганно признаваясь:_

_— Не думал, что ты до сих пор меня помнишь. Тем более с таким теплом. О, как я скучал..._

_— Я тоже._

_— Лгунья. Всё та же, какой и была, — тихо рассмеялся бывший Менеджер. — Ты ведь меня терпеть не могла. Так и норовила свернуть на другую улицу, едва заметив издали._

_— Только лишь из-за твоих невыносимых привычек, и... Погоди-ка. Выходит, ты знал, что в тот раз я соврала?_

_— Разумеется._

_Капитан недоумённо понизила голос:_

_— Тогда почему ты меня отпустил?_

_Он снова взглянул в окно, будто сгоревший во время восстания Вифлеемский отель всё ещё был где-то там:_

_— Заточение в четырёх стенах только глубже погрузило бы тебя в безумие. Ты отчаянно нуждалась в свободе, потому что всегда была истинной путешественницей. Я понял это, когда ты призналась в своём заветном желании, на которое хотела поставить в той проклятой игре: стать капитаном. _

_— Как видишь, оно исполнилось. Я им стала. Только капитаном небесного локомотива, а не корабля, как мечтала тогда. У судьбы странное чувство юмора._

_— Но принесло ли оно тебе счастье?_

_Глубоко задумавшись, она ответила:_

_— ...Да. Скорее да, чем нет._

_— Тогда я не жалею, что проиграл, — с тенью меланхолии улыбнулся он._

_Ведь даже если выграл бы, он не смог бы разорвать сделку._

_Возможно, она и не соврала, когда говорила, что тоже по нему скучала. Но в искусстве лгать самому себе ей было точно никогда его не обогнать._

***

— Что, это и есть вторженец?

— Ложная тревога. Это же герой революции!

За спиной восторженного парня Капитан драматически закатила глаза. Она начинала понимать антипатии Августа.

— Мне нужен Май, — сразу перешла она к делу. — Когда он приезжал в последний раз?

Обитатели Резиденции Зимы переглянулись.

— После падения седьмого города, знаете, Подземье стали покидать очень многие... Ну, все, кто верил либо в то, что это проклятое число, либо в то, что восьмого уже не будет — как, вероятно, не будет и самого Базара к тому времени... — замялся один из них. 

— Так он здесь? — Капитан не терпела, когда уходили от вопроса.

— Нам нельзя разглашать сведения о членах Совета, мисс.

— Пропустите её, — знакомый голос прошёл напрямую сквозь мысли.

Декабрь спускался по лестнице, словно нисходящее с небес видение. Невозможно-безукоризненный белый костюм-тройка, накинутая на плечи шуба, загадочная бледная маска.

— Май спит, но вы можете его навестить, — обратившись уже к ней, чуть мягче добавил он. Или она? Оно? Капитан до сих пор не имела ни малейшего понятия. Некоторые и вовсе считали его воплощённой идеей, и неспроста.

— Ничего, я никуда не спешу. Зайду к нему позже, — ответила она.

— ...Уже год. С тех пор, как прекратил своё существование Полифрем.

Капитан бессильно опустила ладонь, протянутую было предводителю для рукопожатия. 

...Давно увядшие алые маки. Нераспечатанные конверты. Красивые безделушки. Ужасающе дилетантские стихи поэтов-неоноктюрналов. Всё — одинаково похожее скорее на некие суеверные подношения, чем на чистосердечные подарки. Его не любили. Терпели, побаивались, завидовали. Что в Лондоне, что здесь, в Пане. Даже те из местных, кто им восхищался, предпочли бы, чтобы таким он с ними и остался — скрытой от их глаз живой легендой, капризной и таинственной, посвящающей их в дионисийские мистерии страсти и безумия — но только не скучной правдой. Человеком, сломленным своим непростительно человеческим горем.

— Вот мы и поменялись ролями, — Капитан присела на край кровати. — Моя очередь смотреть, как ты спишь.

Иллюзия молодости, то и дело спадавшая и раньше в моменты слабости, теперь рассеялась окончательно. Многолетние попытки забыться — в опиуме, абсенте, мёде узника и летийском чае — тоже наложили свой отпечаток. Но пусть он не был и вполовину так красив, как его возлюбленный, он всё равно оставался величественен — как статуи античных героев неизменно прекрасны, даже когда полуразрушены.

— Помню, как ты отдал мне эти две латунные пуговицы. Просидел рядом всю ночь напролёт — вот точно так же. Говорил что-то про Освобождение Ночи. И про то, как смертельно устал. А я была в полубеспамятстве и почти не слушала. Но ты-то меня слышишь, правда? Знаю, что да. Тысяча глаз, всегда наблюдают, всегда знают... Прости, что пришла так поздно.

Он так и не разомкнул веки. И ничего не ответил.

***

_Басаан, сын Тумура, был прежде всего искателем знаний, чем простым охотником за сокровищами. За то и ценила его дочь Мункэ-хана, покровительствуя его исследованиям._

_Возможно, спустя столетия археологи следующего павшего города найдут его череп с заросшими глазницами, его неразборчивые записи и руины его собственного дома. Что ж, пусть так. Лучше, чем забвение в пучине моря или на далёком чужом берегу._

_Гробница всегда встречала тишиной, запахом каменной пыли и взглядом бесчисленных неживых глаз — нарисованных на фресках, выложенных мозаикой, высеченных в стенах. Она была гораздо старше остальных. У входа её охраняли статуи невиданных существ — крылатых быков с человеческими лицами и пятью ногами._

_Он видел это место во снах. Затем — нашёл наяву, запомнив ориентиры._

_— ...И голос из колодца звал меня, — вслух вспоминал Басаан, сидя у запечатанного саркофага. — А потом я видел свечи, и капли воска становились каплями крови._

_Он сам не знал, зачем рассказывал свои кошмары, приходя сюда. Но становилось легче. Быть может, потому, что в покое, в компании никогда не устающего слушателя и под критическим взором разума они казались уже скорее абсурдными, чем жуткими, и быстрее забывались. Или же тот, безответный и не возражающий, забирал их с собой в загробный мир — так привык воображать Басаан._

_— Тише, ты его разбудишь, — прошептал он напарнику, обеспокоенному его долгим отсутствием и спустившемуся вслед за ним. Тот слишком громко выражал и восхищение находкой, и возмущение, почему Басаан не рассказал о ней остальным._

_— Послушай, брат, ты явно не в себе. То бредишь своими ночными видениями, то всерьёз считаешь, будто древний мертвец может нас услышать! Давай-ка лучше помоги мне открыть саркофаг. Судя по всему, это был знатный человек, и кому ведомо, с какими богатствами его могли похоронить..._

_Вдвоём они сдвинули крышку. И впрямь — золото, бронза, латунь. Но украшены ими были не прах и кости, а живое тело, нетронутое временем._

_Напарник, в ужасе осенив себя обережными знаками, предпочёл сбежать подальше от противоестественного колдовства. Они снова остались наедине._

_Царь неведомого забытого государства всего лишь спал, как и был уверен Басаан. Драгоценные перстни унизывали пальцы рук, сложенных на груди, но на каждой недоставало мизинцев. Если такими они были не всегда, то явно для некого нечестивого посвящения, а если от рождения, то, несомненно, так могли быть отмечены только сыновья богов или злых сил. В любом случае, следовало не забывать об уважении._

_— Мир тебе, хан, — извиняющимся шёпотом сказал Басаан, намереваясь вновь закрыть саркофаг и не тревожить его._

_Бессмертный поднял веки._

_Так и оставшись с тяжёлой крышкой в руках, он застыл в суеверном трепете, удивлённо наблюдая, как тот приподнялся и осмотрелся. Взгляд чёрных глаз, затенённых сурьмой, остановился на нём._

_Человек спросил что-то на неизвестном языке. Но к Басаану дар речи возвращаться не спешил._

_— «Хан»? — повторил царь, прислушиваясь к незнакомому слову и ища хоть какую-нибудь нить взаимопонимания. Он приложил ладонь к себе: — Эн._

_Археолог кивнул, всё ещё молча, но теперь уже без страха. Необъяснимое стало чуть ближе, несмотря на разделяющие их века._

_Бессмертный коснулся его лица: красота цветущей молодости и раскосые глаза монгола смутно напоминали о ком-то, одна только мысль о ком пронзала сердце болью. Пока он мог чувствовать её, он был жив. Пока он был жив, он чувствовал её._

_— Ты прервал мои сны, прекрасный юноша. Отдай мне свои._

_Прежде, чем Басаан успел удивиться, как царь сумел обратиться к нему напрямую на языке его мыслей, хотя уши всё ещё слышали чужое наречие, тот поцеловал его в губы, ничуть не стесняясь свидетельства тысячи глаз, наблюдающих со стен._

_— ...Вставай, соня!_

_Погонщик Мэргэн нетерпеливо расталкивал его, пока остальные с интересом изучали гробницу._

_— Мы уж тебя потеряли._

_— Я что, опять умудрился задремать? — он встал и отряхнул одежду. — Вот ведь... Всё из-за того, что просто ужасно сплю по ночам._

_Вдруг вспомнив что-то, он оглянулся на саркофаг. Тот был открыт. И пуст._

***

Под дверью уже собрались любопытные.

— Они правда разговаривают? Или только она одна?

— Тогда зачем?

— А о чём?

— Тише вы, ничего не слышно!

Самый ближний прильнул к замочной скважине.

— «...Есть в дальнем краю алмазная гора. Час пути на вершину, час спуска вглубь, час прохода вдоль. Раз в сто лет прилетает маленькая птичка и точит о неё клюв. Вот когда всю гору до основания сотрёт, тогда и пройдёт первая секунда вечности.»

— Ну, точно, — сделал он вывод. — Сумасшедшая. К нему только такие и приходят.

Капитан выглянула в окно. Огромный глаз тёмной звезды пристально смотрел в ответ. Казалось, та тоже прислушивалась.

Когда-то рассказывать истории в Элевтерии было запрещено под страхом пожизненного заключения. Один из немногих законов, стоявших между свободой и полным хаосом. Обходили, впрочем, даже его: например, рассказывали незаконченные. Или без начала. Или составляли повествование из отрывков нескольких разных.

— Счастливые концы бывают лишь в сказках, — рассуждала Капитан, тоже благоразумно оставив финал открытым. — Кто знает, может быть, когда-нибудь и ваша с Королём-с-Сотней-Сердец удостоится такого. Если станет мифом. Красивой ложью. Но он попросил меня передать тебе его слова, и я клянусь, что сохранила правду.

Помолчав и собравшись с духом, она продолжила:

— Ты знаешь, что он больше не способен ответить тебе взаимностью. Нельзя заставить любить против воли. Но зато он может тебя простить. И таково его последнее желание.

Тот до сих пор не реагировал. Еле слышное дыхание даже не замерло.

— Его единственное условие: прости его в ответ — за то, что так долго ненавидел тебя. И за то, что когда-то всё-таки любил.

Молчание.

— ...Знаешь, что? — Капитан потеряла всякое терпение. — Вы друг друга стоите! Оба нестерпимые эгоисты!

Она раздосадованно сорвала с шеи шнурок с пуговицей.

***

_«Позволь нам всего лишь расположить наш Базар в твоём городе...»_

_Это не было ложью. Пусть они и не уточнили, что чуть правильнее было бы сказать — расположить его город вокруг их Базара, который находился глубоко под землёй и паразитировал на чужих жизнях и несчастьях._

_Но настоящая правда в том, что даже если он заранее знал бы все утаённые и недосказанные хитрости сделки, он всё равно согласился бы._

_«Взамен вы оба получите бессмертие...»_

_Это не было ложью. Пусть оно и могло обернуться не даром, а невыносимым бременем._

_Но настоящая правда в том, что, скорбя над умирающим, сложно представить, что есть большее проклятие, чем безвременная гибель юности и красоты, необратимое расставание и — хуже всего — бессилие что-либо изменить._

_«Я люблю тебя...»_

_Это не было ложью. Пусть и лишь в то время, потому что невозможно любить вечно._

_Но настоящая правда в том, что когда алмазные горы и алмазные сердца истираются в пыль, для вечности длится ещё только первая секунда._

***

Сумеречные рощи. Флейты и соловьи. Отголоски охотничьего рога. Костры, страстные взгляды, танцы и песни — очередной праздник в Пане, не имевший другого повода, кроме необходимости чем-нибудь занять его неуправляемых обитателей и худо-бедно сплотить их разрозненное пёстрое общество.

— Вина, Капитан?

— Спасибо, не хочется, — та была в подавленном настроении. — К тому же, я уже давно не Капитан.

— Знаю, — ответил смутно знакомый революционер из Резиденции Зимы. — Потому и предлагаю. Кто может похвастаться, что пил вместе со Смертью?

Она посмотрела на него так, будто он рассказал крайне пошлую шутку.

— Я... предпочитаю более полезное времяпрепровождение. Ну, допустим... в шахматы играете?

Парень отрицательно мотнул головой. Капитан вздохнула. Зачитанный самоучитель, подаренный ей Февралём перед уходом в башню, так и не пригодился.

— Вы это... Извините, что я поначалу принял вас за вторгшегося шпиона, — смущённо добавил он. — Не каждый день к нам приходят сквозь зеркала.

Она хотела ответить, что не держит обиды, и что для неё самой это в новинку, но её внимание отвлекло пение:

_While I draw this fleeting breath,  
When my eyes shall close in death..._

Сорвавшись с места, она направилась к толпе, слушающей хор. Посреди всего этого разгула — пьяного смеха и мелькающих тел танцовщиц с тирсовыми жезлами — старый англиканский гимн с его мрачной торжественностью звучал, словно в странном сне.

_When I soar to worlds unknown,  
See Thee on Thy judgement throne..._

Подозрительно знакомый тембр... Так и есть. Глиняный Проводник. Последний оставшийся из её бывшей команды.

Заметив её, он отошёл от остальных. Выражение каменного лица почти никогда не менялось, но по голосу — тому великолепному глубокому голосу, который с посильной помощью Капитана позволил ему осуществить мечту и стать профессиональным хористом — было ясно, что он удивлён и искренне рад. Насколько вообще возможно суметь удивить или обрадовать глиняного человека.

Они долго говорили о былых странствиях. О приключениях и потерях. О чудесах и ужасах. О прошлом и настоящем.

— В последнее время, Капитан, — поделился Проводник, — когда я отдыхаю наедине со своими мыслями и закрываю глаза, теперь я вижу вещи и места, которых нет. И чувствую себя... странно. Что это за видения?

— Кошмары? — понимающе подсказала она.

— Нет, не плохие. Наоборот, такие, что хочется петь. Но не «Плач по Полифрему», как раньше. А что-то счастливое и прекрасное.

— Да, я заметила смену репертуара... Значит, это просто хорошие сны.

— Мои братья испытывают то же самое. В каждом из нас — пылинка-осколок алмаза из груди Короля-с-Сотней-Сердец. И часть его памяти. Его любви, как говорили лондонские поэты. Мы рождались из его снов... так вот что это значит...

Глиняный Проводник вернулся к своему хору. Возвращаться пришла пора и Капитану.

Она поднялась в зал с ростовыми зеркалами. Снаружи продолжало доноситься:

_Rock of Ages, сleft for me,  
Let me hide myself in Thee..._

Те же слова — _почти_ те же — были нацарапаны и на стекле. На каждом, не оставляя ни одного свободного. Вместе с многочисленными рисунками глаз — символически-небрежными, но подозрительно явственно оставляющими ощущение пристального взгляда.

— Проклятье! — Капитан ударила кулаком по зеркалу, словно в закрытую дверь. То осыпалось осколками, сверкающими, как алмазы, блестящими, как начищенные латунные пуговицы на сюртуке Весёлого Джентльмена.

Она готова была поклясться, что снова слышала, как он хохочет.

***

_— Он всё ещё не пришёл?_

_Капитан, погружённая в работу, бросила лишь мимолётный взгляд через плечо:_

_— Звучит так, будто вы его... ждёте._

_Король-с-Сотней-Сердец промолчал._

_— Могу я с чем-нибудь помочь? — перевёл он тему. — Не хочу оставаться в долгу после того, что вы для меня сделали._

_— Не стоит благодарности. Я тут... разбираю библиотеку, — махнула она рукой на принесённые из Элевтерии пыльные стопки фолиантов, свитков, папирусных листов и глиняных табличек. — Ни один миф, ни одна история о загробных владыках не объясняет, что необходимо для этой должности. Вот, взять египетскую Книгу Мёртвых: полно подробных инструкций для почивших, но почти ничего для тех, кто должен их встречать. Или вот, поэма о шумерском царе: в ранних записях он стремится к победе над смертью, а в поздних к нему уже обращены молитвы как к судье подземного мира. Ничего не понимаю._

_Устало вздохнув, она пояснила:_

_— Я не желаю ни править, ни судить. Я просто хочу убедиться, что всё будет в порядке. Мне бы не помешал... менеджер._

_— Боюсь, я в этом разбираюсь не больше, чем вы. В Полифреме ничто не умирало. Наоборот._

_Проводив его подходяще безжизненными «ничего», «как-нибудь справимся» и «обращайтесь, если что», Капитан вновь осталась одна._

_«Нужна помощь?» — буква за буквой выводили следы с обратной стороны зеркала._

_— Как говорится, помянешь чёрта... — ответила она. — И ты туда же. Думаешь, возможно что-то воздвинуть на этих руинах? Это ведь совсем не то же самое, что отреставрировать госпиталь и превратить его в отель. Если души покойных не уничтожать, а давать им пристанище — вечное ли, временное ли, — то строить придётся целые города._

_Ещё часть стекла затуманилась под дыханием. Тёплым. Живым._

_«Я и есть Город.»_


End file.
